callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cut Content
During development of Call of Duty games many things are cut during the process of development. These changes can range from weapons and characters to entire campaign missions and features. Call of Duty 2 Weapons * The FG42 was cut but, the files for this weapon, sounds, images, models, textures and the pickup icon still remain. * The Panzerfaust was scrapped but low-resolution texture sheets and HUD icons are found in the game files, alongside seemingly-working animation strings, sound files, and the coding string "panzerfaust_mp". * The Default Weapon can be accessed via console commands. Multiplayer Maps * A map named "EffectsEd box" was cut from the game. Vehicles * The Panther was originally going to appear in that game but was scrapped as a sound file in which a Russian says "They got a Panther tank!" in the game files. Characters * Sound files suggest that V. S. Zubov, a character from the first Call of Duty was going to appear. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare DS Call of Duty: World at War Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *Captain Price was originally to appear in the mission Cliffhanger, and the player would control John "Soap" MacTavish. *A mission called International Space Station was scrapped in favor of the mission Second Sun. *A mission called Roadkill was scrapped. *A mission called Downtown LA was scrapped. *A mission called Tulsa was scrapped. *A Deathstreak called Dead Man's Hand was scrapped from the game, but it was included in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. *The assault rifle was scrapped from the game, but its model was modified and turned into the L86 LSW later in development. The L86 LSW's pickup icon in multiplayer still depicts an L85 rifle. *The Remington 870 was scrapped from the game. It's texture sheet remains in the game files. Call of Duty: Black Ops *The Second Chance perk originally had a unique animation in which the player's character would shoot themselves in the head when the player opted for the Coward's Way Out. This was cut from the final game due to the ESRB's strict rules about depicting suicide in video games. *The RPD was supposed to be on game but it was cut, and later replaced by the RPK. *The perk Pronaide was cut. *The perk Tufbrew was cut. *The MP5 was cut, only HUD left. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *The M240 light machine gun was cut late in development. *The RPD appeared on a few trailers, but it was cut and replaced by the PKP Pecheneg. *The FAMAS was planned to be used by GIGN, but it was cut on early development. *The Vector was planned to be on game, but it was seen on early trailers. *The AUG HBAR was planned to be in the game but was cut. Game files remain for it. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *The MPL was cut from the game, along with the Commando and the M4A1. *The TAR-21 was cut from development, but it was seen in the E3 trailer. It was replaced with the MTAR. *The Type 95 was cut from the game, although it was seen in the E3 trailer. It was likely replaced by the Type 25. *The XM25 has a menu icon within the game files. *A cut sniper rifle called the DTSRS is found in the game files. *The RX4 Storm has menu icons in the game files. *The Bipod attachment was cut from the game. *The Ammo Pack attachment was cut from the game. Call of Duty: Ghosts *There was originally a pointstreak named Halogen Gas in the game. Category:Dummied Out Category:Cut Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Cancelled Levels